Proactive maintenance in a telecommunications network allows network operators to anticipate where problems may occur in the future and act proactively to prevent some customer problems from occurring. Proactive activities may also allow a network operator to determine if and help ensure that network performance service level agreements (SLAs) are being met and will continue to be met. Proactive activities preferably include identifying current and potential bottlenecks, inefficient or poorly performing components, potential failures, and others.